Gendaken
by Crimson-Pheonix
Summary: **updated!** This is a yaoi WK one. ^^ SchuxBrad...my fav pair ^o^...yet I do not own the hunks -.-. Its not that bad with language at the begining but it gets there later on...R&R please!!
1. Gendaken Part 1 Darkness

Dark cold midnight, only lighted by the moon, two figures stood on a concrete area. One in black, one in white both getting drenched by cold water from the sky. 

"What do you want?! Who are you?!" Yohji called out to the one in the white. Green eyes stared back followed by a mischievous grin. "I'll be your nightmare, and your killer." He laughed. Yohji growled angrily then drew out his wire, taking charged at the red-haired man. As he had done so, a gunshot fired out. The two stood there one behind the other until, one had fallen.

Schuldich went inside Schwarz HQ and was greeted by midnight blue eyes. "Where did you go?" The boy called out noticing Schuldich was soaking wet. He had turned off his headphones, watching the German carefully. "I was out playing games." He grinned. Nagi rolled his eyes, "Crawford was looking for you." Schuldich turned back his attention, "Oh? Whatever for?" Nagi just shrugged. "He's in his office if you want to see him." Nagi didn't even need to finish before Schuldich went there. 

He didn't bother to knock, he just opened the door and walked on in. The hazel-eyed American looked up from his lab top at the German. "Where did you go? You didn't cause trouble again did you? We have plans and orders--" Schuldich butted in "Brad, you should know me by now.." He approached the desk leaning with both hands on it with a small grin on his face. "I'm not the mind reader here, you are."

"But you can see the future."

"Not everything."

"Only what you want to see?"

"It depends.."

"On what?"

/I like to know what ticks in this head of yours/ Schuldich smirked.

"Get out of my mind, Schuldich, and why you're at it why don't you get out of my office. I have work to do I just wanted to make sure--"

"Make sure I was all right? Brad I didn't think you cared."

"I said get out!"

The two stared into each others eyes then Schuldich made his move towards the door, "You can't hold it in forever. I'll be waiting for you" With that, he left. The American looked at the computer then went back to his work.

Schuldich looked around boredly at his room. It wasn't that much decorated with only a few things but, he really didn't care. He laid down on the bed he wishing to have Brad with him in it one day. He looked out his window seeing the dark night sky then soon caved into sleep.


	2. Gendaken Part 2 Memories Clouded Realit...

"Schuldich…how've you been?" A familiar voice spoke to him. He knew who it belonged to yet, he thought he was crazy from hearing it. "Hello?…Fine don't talk to me I'll just sing…Sobald darauf ein mondhell die nacht…"

"Nien…you bore me with that" He finally replied. "What are you still doing in my head?…I thought you disappeared from my thoughts for good.."

The voice laughed "I will always be here…you wont be able to forget me easily…" 

"Leave me alone…for now anyway…I'm tired…let me sleep.." Schuldich tossed a bit, covers spilling on the floor some, his face buried in the soft pillow. "Schuldich…" A voice called out once more, but it was not female, though, a soft voice calling him roughly. Hands began to shake him until he made a move. 

"Schuldich! Get up!" A young Japanese boy yelled to him. "Go away Nagi…lemme sleep.." he growled, "I'm tired and my head hurts…" Nagi looked at him for a moment, few scars on his body were visible but he just shook his head. "Brad wants you downstairs. He says if you sleep late you'll retain bad habits."

"I said I don't feel good all right?!" Schuldich threw things at Nagi until he ran out. Not that he was scared, Nagi could have fought back, but he noticed something about Schuldich almost believing in what he said. 

As soon as Nagi entered the kitchen, Brad peered up from his newspaper looking to the boy. "Well? Is he going to get up?" The American spoke in his calm cold voice as usual. 

Nagi took out his walk man. "Iie" he replied. "He said he didn't feel good and for me to leave him alone. He started throwing things at me so I didn't bother. I'm going out now if its all right with you." 

Brad looked at him then nodded. He stood up, ready to take matters into his own hands, making his way down to Schuldich's room. Inside he looked around, finding posters all over the walls or most of them anyway. His eyes gazed onto the bed seeing the redheaded German laying there with the covers half on his body and half on the floor. He stared at him for a moment then called out the German's name. 

Schuldich looked up slightly from the pillow recognizing that voice and smirked slightly. "I see Nagi told. Or did you come here for fun?…I rather have breakfast before sex though." 

Brad kept the same cold look at him, he grabbed the covers pulling them off Schuldich's body and reached for a pale limb. He latched onto an arm and pulled him slightly but almost fell from Schuldich's sudden move. 

"Lets play Brad…" Shuldich grinned that mischievous way looking at Brad who just frowned letting go making Schuldich drop onto the floor. "I'm not here to play games. I don't have time so stop acting like a child and get dressed and get your ass downstairs. From then on you stay inside, I'm not going to risk you going out there like you did yesterday almost causing more trouble than what is already started." And with those words said, he left. 

Schuldich glared at the door throwing a pillow at it angrily. He made his bed, in anger which the results didn't turn out to well but for him right this moment he didn't give a shit. He slammed his closet door open tossing out some jeans, a black shirt and then slammed it shut again. He got dressed and started to fix his hair when he just collapsed to his knees banging the brush on the ground, "I HATE HIM!!" He yelled out loudly but it wasn't enough to draw attention from downstairs. Schuldich made a tight fist around the brush, if any tighter he would made his hand bleed when he dropped it. He felt like he was going to crack. Years he had been wanting Brad but each time he tried, he was shot down. Again and again. He was growing sick of it.

Finally he got dressed and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge and drank from it, like a teenager would, then put it back. He did act a bit childish for a twenty-two year old but that's just how he was. He sat down in a chair putting his feet up on the table. As the German did that, he caught attention seeing coffee brown eyes over the edge of the newspaper looking at him. Schuldich glared at them, rather pissed off of how he was thrown off his bed and yelled at.


	3. Gendaken Part 3 Your on my mind

Again, there was a staring contest. Schuldich gave in though, he looked away drawing his attention to the wall. He noticed few cracks in the white plaster, probably from one of Farfarello's stunts. The redhead smirked slightly remembering the one time when Farfarello wanted to test out Brad's new electric razor. Brad was so pissed off when he found blood all over it and in his own privet bathroom too. Suddenly a weird event happened to Schuldich. As he stared at the wall, he could have sworn the whole room was going sideways. He jerked his feet off the table so quickly that Brad's coffee spilled out some onto the table. 

Brad hissed at him, "Watch what your doing!" Schuldich looked at Brad then at the spot on the table knowing that if he had gotten Brad's suit dirty, he would have been in hot water….then again….when wasn't he? 

Schuldich rubbed his head then stood up walking put of the room, going upstairs not saying a word even though he knew the eyes of the American were following him. He hadn't been drinking….not yet anyway. Those years in rehab never sunk in. It just got him off of drugs, barely, that was about it. He still smoked occasionally and drank as usual. He was over twenty-one, why not?

He leaned against the wall holding his head. There was a throbbing pain that wouldn't go away but the thing that he feared most, was that he started to hear voices. Voices that he would be able to control…but…they just wouldn't go away. He tried to block them out but they grew stronger. It grew so bad that he just couldn't bare it, he collapsed to the floor and laid there, silently. 

A small thump was heard downstairs. Brad rolled his eyes wondering what the hell Schuldich did now. Pissed that he might have started to destroy his stuff, Brad walked upstairs. He stood there, frozen, as he saw Schildich laying on the floor. 

~*~*~*~

"What happened?.." Again, a familiar voice rang through Schuldich's head. It was calm and comforting this time.

"I hear voices…they wont go away…" 

"That's not the first time you told me that…"

"Help me…Liebe…It hurts…I want silence…what's going on?"

"I don't know…my poor crazy redhead…Just sleep…sleep it off…"

With those words echoing in his head, Schuldich drifted off into sleep.

Days later, Schuldich's condition was growing worse. He had obtained a fever and grew very weak. He hardly ate anything and he had lost some weight, which could have been seen even though he was already skinny enough. Schuldich opened his eyes, laying in his bed. He slightly turned his head towards the window watching the blue sky. It had been days since he was out there. He longed to be outside again breathing in fresh air but knew Brad wouldn't allow it. He didn't care though. He pulled the covers off sitting up with his feet placed on the ground. He stumbled to stand up maintained balance.

The hallway was cold. The small draft crept upon Schuldich's skin making him shiver. He felt sick to his stomach and his body ached but he was not one who would stay stuck in bed. Down the hall, Schuldich could hear typing which is figured belonged to Brad.

Schuldich made his way to the room and opened it, never did knock once so the American looked up knowing it was him. "What are you doing up?" Brad asked, adjusting his glasses. "Do you need anything?" 

Green eyes just looked at Brad. They were saddened and weak but if crossed they would mean hell, even in this state. "Ja…I want to talk to you.." Schuldich walked in at a slow pace, up to Brad's desk. "Well what is it then?" Brad continued to look at Schuldich who reached out to him and kissed him on the lips. Brad had let him for a while but with the same cold look, he shoved him off. The German laid on the floor looking up at Brad with narrowed eyes. He was too weak to keep standing as he normally would have been.

"Are you finished? If so then leave. I have work to do. We also have a mission tomorrow night against Weiß so you better rest yourself." Brad then looked onto his lab top and continued to type. 

Schuldich let a small growl escape from his lips, aiming it towards Brad who yet just ignored it. The German got himself to his feet and made his way down stairs. Once he had gotten there, he laid himself on the couch. The TV was already on and he just stared at it not really paying attention but he watched it to take his mind off what it was racing for. A figured walked into the room. A single golden eye gazed out at Schuldich, who didn't bother to look up. The figure sat across from him licking a knife as if it were a lollipop. 


	4. Gendaken Part 4 Without you?

"I'm surprised to find you out of your straight jacket. Calmer today?" The redhead asked, still his eyes did not moving from the screen. The Irishman stared at him for a while taking another lick off the metallic blade. 

"Brad gave me new tranquilizers that calmed me." The Irishman looked up out of his trance with his silver blade over to Schuldich. "Crawford said we wouldn't be seeing you for a while but you're here." 

Schuldich rolled his eyes, "Bard is full of bullshit. There isn't nothing wrong with me so he can go screw some other junkies and make them his whores." He lied. "I'm not wasting my time anymore."

Nagi came in with an irritated look on his face. "I cleaned up your mess Farfarello. Don't you put anything else in the blender without anybody with you." The boy's eyes fell onto the redheaded German. "What are you doing up? Brad said-" Shuldich glared making Nagi shut his mouth. Then Schuldich got up and stormed out side leaving Nagi and Farfarello staring at the door….or really just Nagi because Farfarello showed better interest in his knife at the moment.

Schuldich folded his arms across his chest leaning against the wall shivering. "Damn it…I should have taken a jacket…"

He looked around closing his eyes for he felt a bit faint. As soon as he opened them he saw a blue jacket handed out to him. He looked for the source and his eyes fell upon the tall American who just looked at him.

"It's a bit cold out. I thought you might want this." Brad looked upon Schuldich with a soft expression on his face. Schuldich was still a little angry at him but took the jacket anyway wrapping it around himself tightly. He sunk down against the wall hugging his knees tightly as a cool breeze swept past.

Brad looked down at him slightly then leaned against the wall next to him. "Its nice out today." Brad started out. Schuldich rolled his eyes. "Right the only thing you can talk to me about is the weather. Gee what's next." Brad frowned slightly then bent down slightly placing the back of his hand on Schuldich's forehead.

"You still have a fever. You should go rest." Brad said once again placing himself back on the wall. "I don't care." Schuldich said bluntly. Brad sighed hoping it wouldn't have resulted to this but Schuldich did need his rest and it might help him feel better so he decided to give it a shot. "I've noticed there was a bit of a draft in your room. Which wouldn't be so good for your cold. So I thought that maybe…" Brad had paused a minute to look down at Schuldich, who was peering up at him with his vivid green eyes. Brad then continued. "I thought you might want to stay in my room for a little while. Until your cold goes away. I don't want you to try and push me to get in bed with you otherwise your going back to your room, understand?" Schuldich nodded with a small gentle like smile on his face then stood up. He began inside followed closely by Brad. 

Nagi and Farfarello where else were and Brad was all alone with Shuldich. Schuldich had so longed for a moment to be alone with him…but not this way…he felt to crappy to do anything. He laid down in Brad's bed, dressed in long pajamas, pulling up the cotton covers onto his body. The whole bed, in fact, the whole room was filled with Brad's scent which made Schuldich grin in delight. 

His head turned towards the door as Brad, himself, walked in with some tea setting it down on the nightstand. Schuldich had that look on his face, which Brad knew what it meant. "No. Don't even think about it. Are you even horny when your sick?" Brad just stared at him from the one side of the bed. Shuldich shrugged. "It depends on who I'm with. And it is you…Bradley.." A small smirk crept upon his face. Brad sighed afraid of what might happen if he got close enough. Schuldich is like a wild animal at times. Almost as wild as his hair is. Jaded eyes were slowly closing but reopened as he noticed Brad taking a seat next to him on the bed.

He watched the hazel eyed American open a book and started to read. Thoughts of how sexy Brad looked ran through Schuldich's mind. He turned on his side, sleep calling to him, when he started coughing drawing Brad's attention. Schuldich was a bit shocked at the thoughts in Brad's head. _Is he going to be all right?_ He was human…maybe he even had some feelings for him. Those words of Brad echoed in Schuldich's mind as he finally became quiet and soon a came to peaceful slumber.

~*~*~*~

Schuldich awoke that morning from the sound of running water in the shower. His emerald eyes gazed around the room finding Brad not there…then a sudden grin appeared on his face. He got up from his bed and wandered over to the door and opens it peeking through watching Brad in the shower. Brad was too busy washing his hair to notice the peeking German until he whistled. 

"That's some ass you got there Brad!" The redhead laughed. "SCHULDICH GET OUT!" Brad shouted angrily which made Schuldich close the door and run out down the hall. Brad came out mintues later with a robe on running after Schuldich. 

Nagi opened the door and looked out still half asleep. "What's going on out here?.." He watched as Schuldich ran past him only to be followed by Brad. The Japanese boy raised an eyebrow looking over at Farfarello who also was awakened by the noise. The Irishman shrugged and closed the door going back to bed. It was only 6:30 in the morning. 

"SCHULDICH DAMNIT I SAID GET BACK HERE!!!" Brad bellowed loudly. The German just laughed and ran back to his room locking the door. Brad banged a few times then started back towards his room, still rather pissed.


	5. Gendaken Part 5 Battle in the Night

Later on that day, Nagi was eating cereal at the table with Brad who was reading the paper sitting in the chair next to him. Farfarello was sitting on the couch messing with some piece of wire wondering, if he got the tongs wet and stuck it in the outlet, would he get electrocuted?

Schuldich came down rather happily feeling much better than he did before. He wandered into the kitchen smiling at Brad, who just rolled his eyes. Nagi looked from Brad to Schu a few times then shook his head. Schuldich took out a beer from the fridge and sat on the counter watching Brad, surprisingly, had a slight tint of blush in his cheeks. Schuldich chuckled slightly as he took a sip from his beer. Nagi walked out of the kitchen after watching his dish out.

"One for Schuldich…Zero for Brad.." He whispered to himself as he left for school.

Around midnight, Schwarz was in some important building. Schuldich, dressed in his usual attire, leaned against a wall with his arms crossed looking for any trace of Weiß. Brad, Nagi, and Farfarello were around in other parts of the building.

~Schuldich any sign of them?~ Brad looked around at his part for any traces of Weiß.

/Nien...I don't…wait…yeah they're here right on time. So what should we do?/

~Do you know the location of where they're coming from?~

/Two on the roof, one from the back and one on the side in the western part of the building. You would be able to get that one right?/

~Yes. Farfarello should be able to get to the one around the back and Nagi is with him. Do you think you can handle two?~

Schuldich laughed /Too easy. The more the merrier. I'll see you later Bradley./

Brad started off into the direction. "I hate when he calls me that.."

Schuldich made his way towards the roof as two shadows started in. "Going somewhere you two?"

Narrow blue eyes were Schuldich's greeting followed by another's glare, as well.

"Who are you?" The younger one asked. He looked about 19. A bit built. Athletic type. 

Schuldich just grinned. "You Weiß don't belong here. Pathetic assassins like you aren't in able to do such a job as this. Leave before I'll kill you, but that would be boring right?"

Aya growled then drew his katana. The silver blade reflected the soft light from the moon. "I will not be the one to die tonight. Ken, go!" He directed the younger boy who did as he was told. 

The fight seemed to last on for hours. Schuldich was just too fast for Aya. Too skilled and swift. Aya swung but was only able to hit the after shadow of the German.

Schwarz was too well trained for this and Weiß was showing lack of skill at this time. Aya and Schuldich stood still staring at each other until Aya's gaze turned towards the door to a slightly older man dressed in back, as well.

"Aya!" he ran towards him, "We have to leave now. There are more of them…we have to back out of this one."

"Yes. Run, run while you can little Weiß kittens." Schuldich laughed. As the two, or more like one ran, dragging the other away with him.

~Mission complete Schuldich…You don't have to kill them. Not now. Not yet. Let them run.~

Schuldich smirked but it disappeared as a small cough escaped his lips.


	6. Gendaken Part 6 Gone Away for a While

"What?!" Schuldich yelled. He was sitting on the couch looking at Brad with a stunned expression.

"Business trip? For how long?" The curious Japanese boy asked.

"For a week." He looked down at Schuldich's still stunned expression. The German pouted and crossed his arms. "What will I be doing all during that time?! Braaadley.."

Brad narrowed his eyes. "I thought I told you to never call me that. You should keep yourself busy. I'm already packed and I will be going to the airport shortly." The American turned and walked away.

Schuldich growled angrily and threw the remote at the wall storming off to his room.

Nagi looked at Farfarello who was carving shapes into his arm with his all around favorite knife. Nagi shook his head and went back to typing on his lab top, finishing off some homework.

Brad sat down in a comfy seat on the plane looking out the window then sighing as he heard a voice calling him.

~What do you want now?…~

/I miss you. Isn't that enough?/

~I've only been gone about thirty minutes Schuldich.~

/I still miss you. Hey! I know!/

Brad had a bad feeling. He always hated when Schuldich had thoughts…especially if they included him.

/Lets have sex!/

Brad stayed silent. The plane was starting to move making him sit back in his chair.

Schuldich was sitting on his bed with a wide grin on his face. In Brad's mind, he began panting and calling out his name…which was giving the poor guy a nervous break down.

Brad had gripped the arm of the chair with his eyes closed tight. 

~SCHULDICH THAT'S ENOUGH!~ He finally yelled scaring the German off the bed onto the floor.

/Fine…forget it then../

~*~*~*~

Nagi looked at Schuldich, "Are you just going to lay there and mop around while Brad's away?" Schuldich sighed some, "But I don't have anyone to play with…say..Nagi.." The Japanese boy narrowed his eyes instantly. "I'm only 15, Schuldich. Back off. I don't like that stuff anyway.." Nagi had turned his attention to his lab top once more.

Schuldich smirked his usual way, then looked around. "I'm hungry…" Nagi rolled his eyes, "Then go make something to eat…" The German stared at him for a moment, "Pizza? What kind?"

Nagi frowned, "Stop reading my mind." He then sighed and closed his lab top. "Olives and pepperoni sounds good…" Schuldich got up and walked into the kitchen. "Sounds fine. Farf will have to eat that too. Shouldn't you give him the needles.."

Nagi stared, "Are you nuts? He's like a wild animal right now. I'm not going near him. Crawford did that." Schuldich picked up the phone book and sat at the kitchen table. "Well I sure as hell ain't going to do that.." He finally found the number and dialed.

Farfarello started yelling for some odd known reason which gave Nagi the creeps and the person on the phone was most likely as nervous. The man on the other end gulped as he heard that they wanted it delivered.

After dinner, Schuldich and Nagi betted each other to see who would give the tranquilizer to Farfarello and the pizza…Schuldich lost and had to do it.

"God damn brat…I bet he rigged the dice…" Schuldich looked into Farfarello's room to see the Irishman struggling to get out of his confinement in the straight jacket. Schuldich put the food down on the ground then took out a needle. Farfarello hissed at him.

Schuldich hissed back and grabbed him by the back of the jacket, "Look I don't like this even more than you don't. Give me a break all right?"

Nagi, downstairs, started to hear crashes and bangs and loud shatters but just kept on reading his magazine. He looked up to see Schuldich almost falling down the stairs. His shirt was in tatters, his jeans were ripped and had small cuts on his arms.

"Had a hard time?.." Nagi looked at him with innocent eyes. Schuldich glared at him, "Shove it Nagi…Shove it…"

That night when Farfarello and Nagi were in bed but Schuldich couldn't sleep. He stared out the window with his hair flowing in the breeze, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it for the while…until he sneezed. He still had a slight touch of a cold since he really didn't have a good chance to recuperate as they had to fight Weiß and now that Brad went away, he didn't feel like staying inside or even laying down for that matter.


	7. Gendaken Part 7 Hazel Eyes Watching

"What?!" Schuldich yelled. He was sitting on the couch looking at Brad with a stunned expression.

"Business trip? For how long?" The curious Japanese boy asked.

"For a week." He looked down at Schuldich's still stunned expression. The German pouted and crossed his arms. "What will I be doing all during that time?! Braaadley.."

Brad narrowed his eyes. "I thought I told you to never call me that. You should keep yourself busy. I'm already packed and I will be going to the airport shortly." The American turned and walked away.

Schuldich growled angrily and threw the remote at the wall storming off to his room.

Nagi looked at Farfarello who was carving shapes into his arm with his all around favorite knife. Nagi shook his head and went back to typing on his lab top, finishing off some homework.

Brad sat down in a comfy seat on the plane looking out the window then sighing as he heard a voice calling him.

~What do you want now?…~

/I miss you. Isn't that enough?/

~I've only been gone about thirty minutes Schuldich.~

/I still miss you. Hey! I know!/

Brad had a bad feeling. He always hated when Schuldich had thoughts…especially if they included him.

/Lets have sex!/

Brad stayed silent. The plane was starting to move making him sit back in his chair.

Schuldich was sitting on his bed with a wide grin on his face. In Brad's mind, he began panting and calling out his name…which was giving the poor guy a nervous break down.

Brad had gripped the arm of the chair with his eyes closed tight. 

~SCHULDICH THAT'S ENOUGH!~ He finally yelled scaring the German off the bed onto the floor.

/Fine…forget it then../

~*~*~*~

Nagi looked at Schuldich, "Are you just going to lay there and mop around while Brad's away?" Schuldich sighed some, "But I don't have anyone to play with…say..Nagi.." The Japanese boy narrowed his eyes instantly. "I'm only 15, Schuldich. Back off. I don't like that stuff anyway.." Nagi had turned his attention to his lab top once more.

Schuldich smirked his usual way, then looked around. "I'm hungry…" Nagi rolled his eyes, "Then go make something to eat…" The German stared at him for a moment, "Pizza? What kind?"

Nagi frowned, "Stop reading my mind." He then sighed and closed his lab top. "Olives and pepperoni sounds good…" Schuldich got up and walked into the kitchen. "Sounds fine. Farf will have to eat that too. Shouldn't you give him the needles.."

Nagi stared, "Are you nuts? He's like a wild animal right now. I'm not going near him. Crawford did that." Schuldich picked up the phone book and sat at the kitchen table. "Well I sure as hell ain't going to do that.." He finally found the number and dialed.

Farfarello started yelling for some odd known reason which gave Nagi the creeps and the person on the phone was most likely as nervous. The man on the other end gulped as he heard that they wanted it delivered.

After dinner, Schuldich and Nagi betted each other to see who would give the tranquilizer to Farfarello and the pizza…Schuldich lost and had to do it.

"God damn brat…I bet he rigged the dice…" Schuldich looked into Farfarello's room to see the Irishman struggling to get out of his confinement in the straight jacket. Schuldich put the food down on the ground then took out a needle. Farfarello hissed at him.

Schuldich hissed back and grabbed him by the back of the jacket, "Look I don't like this even more than you don't. Give me a break all right?"

Nagi, downstairs, started to hear crashes and bangs and loud shatters but just kept on reading his magazine. He looked up to see Schuldich almost falling down the stairs. His shirt was in tatters, his jeans were ripped and had small cuts on his arms.

"Had a hard time?.." Nagi looked at him with innocent eyes. Schuldich glared at him, "Shove it Nagi…Shove it…"

That night when Farfarello and Nagi were in bed but Schuldich couldn't sleep. He stared out the window with his hair flowing in the breeze, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it for the while…until he sneezed. He still had a slight touch of a cold since he really didn't have a good chance to recuperate as they had to fight Weiß and now that Brad went away, he didn't feel like staying inside or even laying down for that matter.


End file.
